The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
by DisgruntledDuck
Summary: Link finds himself in a forest trotting with Epona, when colliding with Skull Kid, who puts a curse on Link and stealing some of his possesions! (based on the game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask for the Nintendo 64) Please R/R! ^_^


The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Don't sue or anything...um. This is my first story, so I thought I'd make it a good one. This is based on the video game made for the Nintendo 64. I hope you enjoy as I add more chapters to the story, soon. Thank you, and enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I could tell Epona was getting tired...we've been walking through the gloomy forest for quite some time now, and it seems to be getting chilly out here." Link was sitting on Epona's back, quite hungry and tired, as he wrote this in a journal. He then put the journal away and stroked the horse's mane, "It's okay, girl, you're doing fine..." He made the horse feel more safe and calm. He heard something coming nearer...  
"WHAM!!"  
Link woke up against a tree and rubbed his head and groaned as he looked to see Epona with a child...the child seemed to be wearing a mask that frightened Link a bit. The kid had Link's ocarina! The child blew into it, making a beautiful note. The child giggled and looked to the horse, "This thing'll make a fine transportation device!" Link got up and drew his sword, "Give that back!" He yelled.  
"BAH! He woke up!" The kid yelled, he apprently had two faries. The kid jumped on Epona, straddled and darted off. Link cursed and ran off through the forest in search of the kid and his horse. He jumped some hills and entered a mysterious cave. He looked around as everything was darkened. Link shivered, feeling the fear making the hair on his neck stand on it's end. He then saw some light, and the kid was floating in the air. The kid laughed,  
"You want the horse back? Haha!" The kid's voice was shrill and irritating. Link stood his ground,  
"Where's Epona?!" He shouted angrily. "Skull" kid seemed a bit off,  
"The thing has a name?...Oh well, she will be a use where I put her. But as for you. I put this curse on you!!" With that, Skull kid hovered a bit higher, clenched it's fists and screamed, a shrill, glass-breaking scream that nearly broke Link's ear drums. Link felt weak, and tired...he saw a giant deku looking thing dancing. Link then screamed himself, un-bearable pain eating away at him. He then looked down to see himself...he was a Deku!! Link made a Deku cry, and the Skull kid was laughing,  
"My, my! That is amusing! Wow, look at the time! Gotta run!" And with that, the skull kid left the scene through a door, and one of the fairy's got stuck behind. It yelled at the other one,   
"Tael! Come back! Brotherrr!!" It yelled in a squeaky voice. It sighed and looked at poor Deku Link. She then looked directly at him, "This is all your fault! If you weren't brought into this, Tael wouldn't have been lost! Oh, poor Tael." She angrily said. Link threw his tiny deku hands in the air,  
"WHAT?! My fault?! Yer friend there stole my horse and my ocarina! If he hadn't done this, you wouldn't have lost your brother!" The fairy sighed and looked down,   
"I guess you're right. Well, we both lost something, so let's work together! I'm Tatl, and you?" The fairy asked. Link stood there...he might aswell say,  
"Link...we gotta get out of here." Said he, as Tatl found away through the door. They then entered a giant room, where there were few ledges, but each had a flower. Deku Link jumped in one, and sprung out with two flowers, which made him hover from ledge, to ledge. He finally reached the exit and entered what looked to be an engine room. Link walked through it in awe when he saw a man there. The man looked worried as he then turned to face Link. Link stared at the man for a few moments before the man finally spoke to him,  
"Oh no...you look like you've been cursed. I betcha it was the wretched child up ahead. He had a mask of mine. It's a mysterious one...it has great, dark powers that are imaginable. If you bring that mask back to me, I guarentee you will have your regular form back!" Link stood and thought for a moment, he needed to find the guy anyway. He nodded to the mask salesman, "Yeah, sure...I'll do it." He said flatly. The man cheered in happiness,  
"Oh thank, you, oh thank you! But there is a certain time in which you have to complete the task. 3 days. Or else...well...the moon will collide with the town and all will die. Good luck!" The man said and pushed him forward to the massive doors. Link has his now orange eyes widened,   
"WHAT?! I-!...Oh well, fine!" He said, and with that, he pushed the doors open, and entered ClockTown.  
  
  
Disclaimer: That's the end of the first chapter...expect the next one soon! 


End file.
